1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and improved ventilation of a desktop workstation. More particularly the invention relates to ventilation of the workstation by curving the bezel on the front of the casing on the work station so that there is a gap between the bezel and the front edges of the sides of the casing.
2. Related Art
Workstations are frequently provided with bezels on the front thereof formed with apertures for ventilation purposes. A conventional fan within the workstation casing draws air through openings in the front face of the bezel so that there is an appreciable amount of noise caused by the airflow. The present invention is distinguishable from such prior constructions in that the bezel is bowed outward so there is a gap on the sides of the casing through which ventilation air enters the casing. This achieves considerable acoustic benefit.